


Are You Listening?

by BountyBoy



Category: The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: Angry Andy, Aunt Bea is such a sweetie, Bad Opie, Family Drama, Other, Teen Opie, listen to your parent, single parent struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BountyBoy/pseuds/BountyBoy
Summary: Opie decides that hes old enough to make his own decisions. But with Andy in the house, Opie bites of more than he can chew. Can Andy remain the sugarcube he was brought up to be? Or will Opie drag out the man his dad breed him to be?





	1. Chapter 1

Aunt Bea is the sweetest, most perfect Great Aunt anyone could ever want. She made sandwiches for anyone who went on a trip,and would give an arm and a leg to make sure you were fine and dandy. Yes, Aunt Bea is the most perfect old woman you could imagine. (You know, the one in those TV shows. Or perhaps your own sweet old lady...you decide).

So of course when she gets and earful from Opie, she doesn't fight back.  
Well, not directly.

"I will be telling your Pa about this." Said Aunt Bea one early morning. The sun was just peaking through the windows as the redhead spit on the kitchen floor.

"Go ahead. Tell Pa." Opie snorted.

Now, Opie was not a bad kid. Ever since he was a little boy, he normally had a good sense of right and wrong. Sure, he'd get himself in trouble, joining a club called the 'TigerPaw' (and 'caught' a barn on fire).  
Or that time he killed that momma bird and had to take care of the birds himself. (It was an accident. )  
Lets not forget the time he stole pies and almost got into a fight with that new kid!(It was the kid who had just moved in, the one who took Opies spot as leader)

But today, as a young sixteen year old boy, he was having some.....'issues', as Aunt Bea called them.  
This would get a kick out of Andy, and the adults would laugh about it.  
Opie didn't think it was funny.

Opie ran his hands through his hair. His freckles sneered up as he looked at his Aunt. Hes practically a 'God dam' adult.

The arguement today was that he was ditching to hang out in Mount Pilot, it was a right of passage amongst the sophomores. Didn't she even know that?

"Opie!" 

"Would you already kick the bucket and leave me alone already?! Ain't nothin' you say is gonna stop me!" Opie yelled. He quickly turned around and left the kitchen, stomping his way towards the coat rack. He grabbed his jacket and threw it on, slamming the door and nearly breaking the screen as he bounced off.

"Hey Op! You ready?" Asked Johnny Paul Jason. He had been Opies best friend since kindergarten. Opie slid into the 57 Chevrolet and slammed the door shut, leaning forward to great Wrinkler (the afermentioned new kid) and Johnny.  
"You bet." He said as he slapped the back of Johns head. 

There was a kid next to him who was sucking his fingers.  
"Leon good to see you." Opie said to the peanut butter kid.  
Leon just nodded and swallowed his sandwich.

As they pulled off, Opie managed to catch a glimpse of the kitchen window.  
Maybe it was the glint of the window, or Opies imagination ....

But Aunt Bea mightve been crying.


	2. "Lookie what we have here."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there's Trouble afoot, you can bet your bottom dollar that Deputy Fife will arrest you.........or Sheriff Andy...

"Andy! ANDY!"  
The older gentleman lazily opened his eye, yawning and stretching to get the sleepiness out of his eyes.  
It took every bone in Barneys body to jostle Andy awake. The sheriff these days was starting to tire out more easily, and it was not uncommon to find Andy napping in various places.

"Andy we got a call from Sarah. Says that there's trouble afoot!" Barney warned as he snacthed his cap off the rack. 

"Yeah? Well lets hear it." Andy said as he brought his legs down from the desk. His knees popped, causing him to make a noise as Barney pulled out a notepad. The tawny man cleared his voice and raised it a couple of octaves. Then he lowered it a little, locked his lips, and started the process until Andy snapped,

"Will you just read tha' note Barn?!" 

"Well okay! You're a tease Ange you know that?" Barney said as he cleared his throat.  
"See you tonight at eight Barney. Love your Thelma Loui-"  
"So this is a date for me as well?" Andy chuckled as Barney flushed.

"No! This wasn't meant for you!" Barney shoved the note into his pocket. He then turned to Andy and made a face when he realized Andy was expecting something.  
"....What Ange?"

"What do you mean what? What did Sarah say?" Andy asked as he stood up. He rounded the table and looked at his watch. Cue Barney: 

"I cant remember."

Now, Andy had mist picked up in this two weeks ago. Barney was losing function to retain things normally. But of course he was still a little scattered brained.  
Cue Barney again:

"Hey Ange! Time for patrol." He said. Andy quickly snatched the key before Barney could, the taller man held them above Barneys head.

"Nuh-uh, Ill drive. Its a mighty fine day for some rain, and we wouldn't wantchya getting wet for your eight o clock date now." Andy smiled that toothy grin.

This turned Barney red.  
"You're really something you know that?!" 

\------------

The 63 Galaxy bounced across the road as the sun was blotted out by overcast. Barney sat in the passenger seat, rambling on about how funny it was to Andy for stealing the apricot queen from him and blab blab blab. That was until Andy spitted something in the distance coming up behind him real fast.

And I mean fast.

"Barn how fast is-"  
"ANDY-"

The car swiped across the patrol vehicle, shoving ut to the side of the road as Andy watched it book it.  
"Barn that car was goin faster than a road runner!"  
He said. 

He hit the gas pedal and turned on the siren, tailing after it as Barney rambled about how they could've been killed. Now noticing this car, he could count .....one....three...six head total, and how it was swaying haphazardly on the road.

"Moonshiners?"  
"Moonshiners. Or somethin close." Andy replied.

The two police followed the car to a complete stop on a shoulder, and Andy hopped out of the car, Barney fumbling with his seat belt. The graval gunched underneath his weight as Andy approached one side, Barney taking the other.

"Play it cool!" Said a voice as the window cranked down.

"Hello Sheriff Taylor. "

Said a red flushed face.

Andy leered into the car, and caught a waft of alcohol.

"Lookie what we got here. Mm-mm!" Andy said as he shook his head.  
"A little young to be drinking and driving. Skipping school too! You coulda killed us, aside swipin like that!"

Andy chastised. 

"All of ya. Step out of the car." Andy said as he opened the front door. He caught the stumbling minor.

Barney was sniffing around the car, and proceeded to pull out a jars of liquid. He placed them on the hood of the truck, and brought his attention to the group of children.

"A-Ange!"

"Hold on Barn-"

"Ange!"

"Barney I said-"

"Look!"

Andy sighed and looked towards Barney, a little irritated. His eye met green ones instead. Green eyes, freckles, and red hair.  
His face dropped, along with his heart.

"Opie??!"  
"...shit." Said the teen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you say?  
> To a boy you love but want to murder.

It was a long car drive. Every bump and notch in the road made Opies head hit the roof of the old Galaxy.

Every now and then, they would have eye contact.  
Andy's brown with Opies greenish. Opie new those deep frown lines, the way his forehead bunched when he was angry. 

"Pa...." Opie started

No response. Opie cleared his throat louder.

"Pa-"

The look that came from Andy made Opie shut his mouth immediately. He never received that look in his life. Was he really that mad?

When they pulled up to the house, Opie booted towards the porch. His footsteps thundered loudly as he opened the door to the kitchen. Andy was soon after, and Opie didn't stick around to find out if Pa was mad. In Opies room, he could hear voices fall and rise, with Aunt Bees "Andy no!" Finishing the conversation.

Opie was used to hearing Pas footsteps on the old stairs. Normally, on the fourth step up, the board creaked loudly. But today, the heavy stomps made it sound as if the board would break.

The door opened, and it slammed shut so hard the pictures of Andy and Opie rattled on the wall.

"OPIE IVE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THEN THIS. HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY YOUR AUNT BEE AND I." 

"Pa it ain't that bad-"

"It ain't that bad?! Opie one of ya youngens coulda gotten hurt driving like that." Andy was fuming. Oh my God he was furious. "If you weren't this age Id spanking you silly! I don't even know what to do with you-"

"Well Pa, I ain't that age no more and there ain't nothing you can do about it! I hate you! I wish you would've died and mom was still alive instead! If I were married to you, I would've died too!" 

Opie was up in the air against a wall faster then you could say Midnight Special. Andy had him pinned against the wall, eyes wild as Opie shrieked. 

"ANDY! NO LET HIM DOWN!" Aunt Bee said. She had entered the room just in time to save Opies dumb ass.

Opie looked at Andy, and felt his heart shatter even more. Andy's tearful eyes stared back at Opies.Then Opie was on the ground, Aunt Bee comforting him as he watched Andy's big black boots storm out and the door slam shut. The picture of the three of them at the lake fell and broke.


End file.
